Chunky Kong
"Does art imitate life, or does life imitate art? Kuhahaha, Such a trivial question does not matter, mongrel. I easily defy both concepts." -Chunky Kong facing off against Last Hero: Aamon at the end of known time (Light Novel only, Canon to all of series.) Chunky Kong or Ngi is a Major Antagonist in Tack Town. Chunky Kong is the Avenger King of the Nine Hell Kings, and is also the 10th secret member. He is the Step-brother of Kiddy Kong and relative to Donkey Kong, but is also the strongest member out of all of the Kongs. He is rival to all of the Tree Leaf Dimension and seeks to reduce the world back to silence so it can be reborn once more without any powered individuals, including himself. Chunky is also one of few to emerge from the depths of the void seen in this series. As of the current story, Chunky's new plan is to gain the power of the Gerber Baby and serve him until the eventual heat death of existence. Profile "Pathetic. The whole lot of you can't even take one simple punch, not even imbued with any of my power? I grant you all a mercy, a painless death. Die, mongrels. HOLY LANCE: LANCE OF LONGINUS!" -Chunky Kong, slaughtering Thanos, Shaggy, and Goku Chunky Kong is a seemingly simple Kong who lives on Kong Island with his family, a gentle individual who spends his days defeating Kremlings and eating bananas. Chunky Kong in reality is one of several beings to emerge from the depths of the void and created all of Kong-king aswell as Kong island by simply willing it to exist, taking the form of a simple ape. Chunky emerged from the void alongside his "father", Zamba, the Supreme-creator-god who was tasked with creating all of the planet earth, of course discounting the life within it. Chunky Kong was tasked alongside his brothers N'Kokon, Otukut and Wo to create the human race in the image of Zamba. After creating humans, Chunky Kong lived in hiding for years until the events of DK64 where he found himself forced into fighting for his life aside the weak homunculi he had created in what was essentially to him, a civil war. After defeating King K. Rool singlehandedly in the final battle of Donkey Kong 64, it was clear to him that this life he had lived was no different than that of a god. Like a god, Creating a world where he tries to live among his creations, only to realize they only truly exist to destroy each other, with no true harmony ever to last. Chunky decided that from that point on, he would end our cycle and destroy our world in order to use the magical power of a World Rebirth ''in order to generate something that has never been created before, an ideal world. There are many events that take place, too many to count, however some notable events include The Great Filter, wielding the Lance of Longinus (tThe same Lance that pierced Jesus Christ), and becoming the master of Okita Sōji. Chunky Kong soon found himself aligned with the Nine Hell Kings, a group of Kings who hoped to overtake all of Tibet to turn earth into a world ruled by them, Chunky had planned to kill all of the Kings after their plans had become successful and turn earth into the perfect planet. During the War of Kings, Chunky was faced with an opponent he thought was never real, Punchy. After perishing, Chunky's soul was rejected by Allah and thrown into the pits of Hell, Where Chunky proceeded to slaughter every single demon just by standing up. Chunky crawled out of hell and emerged as a ''Revenant, which also granted him several million new abilities including Perfected Immortality. As of the current story, Chunky Kong is a part of the Chimpassniggas and is also their strongest member. Group Connections "Polaris. Sirius. Alpha Centauri. Vega. Rigel. Betelgeuse. Stars align, feel your true purpose, burn through all of being and be summoned at my behest. ANCIENT ART: Rising moon, Falling star, MY WIFE IS OVULATING!" Kong Family/DK Crew Chunky Kong created all of the Kong Family and sees them all as children, rather than family. Chunky Kong is the strongest member of the Kong Family and makes it known to all. Chunky Kong is known to have not directly created but a single Kong, Monkey "Get Haircut" Kong III of "Da Epic Penis Klan" Jesus Christ Chunky Kong is often speculated in the community to be the current incarnation of Jesus Christ, the most powerful wizard who was defeated by the letter T. Chunky wields a lance that was used to defeat Jesus, the Holy Lance "Lance of Longinus". Chunky however does not need this Lance in the slightest, as his base power is much stronger than that of the lance, and it's Jesus killing capabilities have been rendered useless in the moder nEra. Nine Hell Kings Chunky Kong is the trump card of the Nine Hell Kings, their hidden 10th member, the Avenger King. Chunky sat in wait in a sarcophagus in "Ancient Rome" waiting for the plans to come to fruition so he could rule over all. Chunky was respected as a leader by all, including Julian Assange and Seth Robinson. Chunky was granted zero powers by becoming the Avenger King, as he was already so strong there the powers given to him he already possessed. Chunky is also confirmed to have been the mysterious man who murderered the Lancer King, Jungkook of BTS with his bare hands. Chimpassniggas Chunky Kong is the GRAND SPIRIT made mention to several times by all members of the Chimpassniggas. Chunky was successfully recruited by his only friend, the Gerber Baby while he was having a Temper Tantrum in FamilyMart because they didn't have strawberry milk. Chunky Kong proceeded to attempt and kill the Gerber Baby, but was stopped by the Gerberforce, a power so strong that Chunky has changed his ideals entirely. Chunky Kong spends all of his days in the Chimpassniggas murdering their strongest members, in order to show all of the troops how far they have left to go. Chunky also has gained a Scat Fetish after watching his dog's penis for 4 and a half hours. Abilities For a full scope of Chunky's abilities, please view Chunkbilities. * Punching: Chunky Kong can destroy any object up to the size of the moon with a single punch. He can also shatter bones by merely touching someone. * Cosmic Intellect: '''Chunky Kong has cosmic-level knowledge. * '''Throwing: Chunky Kong can throw an object up to the length of eight Eiffel towers long, he can also have the object thrown explode on impact, the explosions effectiveness depending on the size of the object, and has been shown to reach levels comparable to the explosion of the Tsar bomba. * Simian Slam: he can press green buttons with his face on them. * Super Simian Slam: he can press blue buttons with his face on them. * Super Duper Simian Slam: he can press red buttons with his face on them. * Primate Punch: with this ability, he can perform a powerful punch that is capable of breaking doors among other stuff. * Hunky Chunky: with the help of Crystal Coconuts he can turn into a giant and pick up large objects, as well as hit large switches. He can also climb on the thick palm trees that are normally unclimbable. * Gorilla Gone: with the help of his Kong Pad he can turn invisible and see invisible things. * Pineapple Launcher: he can shoot pineapples to damage enemies and to activate switches. * Triangle Trample: He uses a triangle which can defeat almost every enemy and could also make special things happen is he used it on a Music Pad. * Taxation: Chunky Kong is legally allowed to collect taxes. * Death Aura: Chunky Kong can kill most beings simply by moving his body in any form. * Star casting: '''Chunky Kong can control the stars. * '''Life Creation: Chunky Kong can create life, be that plants, animals, people or entirely new species. * Swimming: Chunky Kong can swim. * Climbing: Chunky Kong can climb any surface. * Jew Jitsu: Chunky Kong can use any technique mastered by Adolf Hitler in their perfect forms, which Hitler himself was never able to achieve. * Chaos Helm: Chunky Kong can wear hats. * Holy Lance: Chunky Kong is one with the Holy Lance, Lance of Longinus and is able to use all of it's powers, including granting Chunky the ability to kill Jesus. * Bootychooglin': Chunky Kong has been shown to Choogle booty's on the reg. * Flight: '''Chunky Kong can fly at a maximum speed of 40km/h, as he is perpetually in Canadian schoolzones and technically counts as a vehicle. * '''C4 summoning: '''After having Gay Sex with the Boston Bomber (FR3D), Chunky Kong gained the ability to summon C4's and detonate them at will. * '''Void skills: Chunky Kong can harness most aspects of the void, Though not to the level that MC Ride Guyakey Cream-Over-Misery George CCC II has been shown to on rare occasions. * Dragonarts: Chunky Kong has mastered any ability relating to Dragons, including ones you just made up. Yeah. That's right. * Undertale: '''Chunky Kong has beaten Undertale. * '''BCT: Chunky Kong has mastered Ball and Cock torture after being trained by Weeward and has also broken the limiter normally put on BCT with the help of viewing Cream's Sex tape. Chunky has many more powers. There are too many to keep on this page. Chunky also has much more to his character, which may be expanded on in the future. Category:Antagonists